Color cosmetics, which are used to beautifully adorn the skin of a user by making the appearance beautiful, are classified into a base makeup used for making a skin color uniform and covering a defect, and a point makeup used for partially enhancing a three-dimensional effect of a lip, eyes, or nails. The base makeup includes a makeup base, a foundation, and a powder, and the point makeup includes a lipstick, an eye liner, and mascara.
The mascara is a cosmetic product which allows eyelashes to look thick and long so that it can give a clear impression, and a brush is used to apply a cosmetic material on the eyelashes.
In general, the mascara includes a brush integrally formed on a lid of a container containing a mascara cosmetic material. When a user opens the lid to use the cosmetic material, the contents are put on the brush so that the contents put on the brush may be applied to eyelashes.
However, in the mascara container according to the related art, when the user desires to use a mascara liquid remaining in a regular mascara container by smearing the mascara liquid on a mascara brush, the user stirs with the mascara brush while putting the mascara brush in the container to smear the mascara liquid on the mascara brush. Since it is not easy to smear the mascara liquid by stirring the mascara brush within a narrow space, the remaining mascara cannot be used. In addition, users tend to discard the mascara even if there is remaining mascara in the mascara container, resulting in a waste of resources.
In order to solve the above problems, as shown in FIG. 1, the applicant has filed Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0418969 that discloses a deformable mascara container, in which an opening member is coupled to an upper portion of an inner container 1, which is formed of a soft material and contains a mascara liquid, and a deformable outer container 2 having a shape of a spring or bellows and capable of protecting the inner container 1 is coupled to the inner container 1 while surrounding an outer periphery of the inner container 1. Accordingly, when an amount of the mascara liquid remaining in the inner container 1 is small, the remaining mascara liquid present on a wall surface of the container can be easily smeared on the mascara brush for use by deforming the mascara container, so the mascara liquid may be prevented from remaining in the inner container 1.
However, in the above related art, the container is deformed to be folded to the left and right so that the mascara liquid present on the wall surface can be smeared on the mascara brush, whereas the mascara liquid remaining in a lower portion of the container cannot be used, so the mascara liquid may still remain.
In order to solve the above problems, as shown in FIG. 2, the applicant has disclosed Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-2013-0007443, in which a grip body of a mascara container is formed of a flexible material, so that the mascara container can be squeezed and a mascara brush can reach an inner side wall of a container 3, so that the entire mascara liquid present in the container 3 can be used, thereby preventing the mascara liquid from remaining in the container 3.
However, in the above related art, when a volatile mascara liquid is stored in the flexible container 3 for a long period of time, volatile components of the mascara liquid are volatilized into air through fine pores of the flexible material, so that the mascara liquid is hardened and cannot be used.
In addition, since the user has to press the mascara brush with a hand to smear the mascara liquid on the mascara brush whenever the user uses the remaining mascara liquid, too much force is required when the user is a woman.
In order to solve the above problems, as shown in FIG. 3, there is disclosed Japanese Patent Publication No. 25135749, in which a container lid on which a packing is formed is coupled to an inner upper portion of a container body containing contents, an elastically deformable cap 4 is coupled to an upper portion of the container lid, a brush rod is coupled to an inner center of the cap 4, and an application member bent to one side is formed at a lower portion of the brush rod. Accordingly, the cap 4 is pressed to the left and right so as to scrape the remaining contents on a lower edge of the container body with the application member, which is bent to one side, and smear the remaining contents on the application member, so that the remaining contents can be used.
However, in the above related art, the cap 4 is pressed to the left and right while the container lid is closed so as to scrape the contents remaining in the lower portion of the container body, whereas it is not easy to accurately scrape the remaining contents in the container by pressing the container lid and stirring the application member, so the contents may still remain.